Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Basically just Digimon Adventure 02 from Shixona's POV. Sorry, no pairings... Credit goes to for the script!
1. Enter Flamedramon

A/N: Now to start on the new season! I know I haven't finished the first, but I keep watching season 2 on Netflix, and I'm desperate to write this. Anyhoo… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 1

I was in the middle of class when I heard Silvmon's voice echo in my head. And his tone was filled to the brim with panic.

'_Shixona, help!_' he screamed in my mind. I became antsy for the rest of class, and when I heard the bell ring, I bolted to the computer room, where I saw Tai about to enter.

"You heard Agumon, didn't you?" I guessed.

"And you heard Silvmon, huh?" he smiled grimly. I nodded, and we quickly entered the Digital World. We managed to find our partners, lying on the ground in pain. "Agumon!"

"Silvmon!"

"Tai? You're here!" Agumon smiled in relief.

"Shixona!" Silvmon whimpered happily.

"You've got to digivolve!" we told them urgently.

"That's why we need your help, guys," Silvmon told us as I scooped him up into my arms. "We can't digivolve."

"What, did you forget how?" Tai demanded. "It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start peddling and digivolve!" Out of nowhere, Gatomon and Patamon joined us.

"Move your tails!" the feline Digimon ordered.

"We're gonna need some more help. We'd better call the others!" I said urgently as we ran off. After I sent an email out to the others, we soon got a reply back from Izzy. "It's from Izzy! He's got Kari and T.K. with him!"

"Guys, come here, quick!" Agumon called, and we ran into the cavern he was at. We joined him, and the orange dinosaur Digimon said, "Tai, look at this!"

"Weird…" I murmured.

"It's got the Crest of Courage!" my cousin exclaimed. "Is it an egg?"

"I don't know… I've never seen an egg with a spike through it!" Agumon pointed out.

"Let's have a closer look," the brunette suggested, and he tried to pick up the egg, but then when he touched the egg, three lights flew up from it.

"Whoa! They look like fireflies! Or really fast ones!" I gasped. Finally, we got their signals, and we left the cave to find them.

"They're close by," Tai murmured as we walked.

"T.K.!" Patamon suddenly cried out happily, and he flew over to the younger blonde.

"Patamon! Am I glad to see you!" T.K. grinned as Silvmon crawled onto my shoulder from my arms.

"Kari!" Gatomon cheered, and leaped into the younger brunette's arms as they both smiled brightly and laughed.

"You guys made it!" I said happily, starting to approach my younger cousin and T.K.

"Tai! I told the others you'd be all right," Davis, a cinnamon-haired boy in Kari and T.K.'s class that was in the soccer club and looked up to Tai, smiled brightly.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, bewildered.

"Gatomon!" Kari giggled, but then she noticed Gatomon's tail. "Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened!" We made our way back to the cave where Gatomon explained.

"One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves," Gatomon began. "He says, 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I hear we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too."

"You mean there are more humans besides us?" T.K. raised a brow in surprise. "There goes the neighborhood…"

"Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!" Gatomon added.

"Show her yours!" T.K. told Davis, and he held up a strange blue digivice.

"Huh? This one?" he said.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" she growled. Silvmon bristled angrily on my shoulder.

"I don't work for anyone! I just got it when it came out of the computer!" Davis protested. Tai appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, and then Gatomon spoke up again.

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens," she muttered, frustrated.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve!" I realized, looking at Silvmon and Agumon.

"Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Silvmon nodded firmly.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the Digimon!" Gatomon growled.

"Yeah, that's right! If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life!" Patamon agreed.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas!" Gatomon added.

"Digimon Emperor!" Kari scoffed. "I'll slap a dark ring on him!"

"Looks like a deflated beach ball!" T.K. remarked. "No wonder, it has a spike through it!"

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf," Tai joked, and I laughed lightly. T.K. tried to pick it up, but nothing happened.

"It won't budge!" he grumbled as he stepped back.

"Move over. This is a woman's job!" Kari told him, and tried, but nothing.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help," T.K. chuckled, and I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut it," I growled.

"Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" Davis suggested, and he tried to lift it, this time with success. "See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather!"

"There's a problem!" Tai yelped, and suddenly, light began to pour out of the digi-egg, and a small blue Digimon, larger than Silvmon, though, came out of it.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" he cheered, hopping about, and then stopped in front of Davis. "You moved the digi-egg! My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon."

"Uh, hi, I'm Davis," Davis said nervously.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon told us. "Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!"

"Nope! I'm real and I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis!" Veemon grinned at the cinnamon-haired boy.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy," Davis told him.

"Nope, you're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to move the digi-egg of courage!" the blue Digimon smiled brightly. Suddenly, everything began to shake.

"What's than, an earthquake?" Davis yelped.

"No, look up there!" I yelled, pointing up. There was a Monochromon at the top of the cave, getting ready to attack us.

"A monster!" Davis wailed.

"No, that's a Digimon!" Kari corrected him.

"Monochromon!" T.K. shouted.

"_Pepper Breath!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_" None of our Digimons' attacks hurt him, so we fled.

"_Volcanic Strike!_" he roared.

"Come on, let's go!" T.K. cried out, and we ran faster.

"Davis, come on!" Tai yelled, and Davis ran out with Veemon close behind.

"Davis, hurry up and open the digi-egg!" Veemon urged as we all ran.

"Get down here, quick!" I warned as Monochromon shot another blast at them. Veemon tackled Davis to protect them, and they tumbled down the cliff. The fireball was narrowly dodged by Kari and Gatomon, the former of which yelped in pain as she hit the ground.

"Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts!" Veemon pleaded with Davis as the cinnamon-haired boy lay on the ground.

"Everything but my earlobes," he groaned.

"You control the digi-egg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!" the blue Digimon urged.

"Davis, get up! It's not safe!" I yelled to him.

"Okay," he called back.

"I can digivolve if you open up the digi-egg, but you have to have courage to do it!" Veemon pushed.

"Tai!" Agumon called to my older cousin.

"We've got to get out of here!" T.K. shouted.

"Kari?" Gatomon said to the younger brunette worriedly.

"I can't move my ankle," Kari whimpered.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Tai growled in frustration. Suddenly, Monochromon roared and charged at Kari.

"Davis!" Veemon begged.

"Have courage!" Tai pressed.

"Kari's in trouble!" Davis gasped, and then bit out, "You want courage? I'll show you! DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Suddenly, the digi-egg began to glow, as did Davis's digivice and Veemon.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" And then, in Veemon's place, stood a taller version of Veemon with pieces of armor that resembled the digi-egg for his hands, feet, and face.

"_Armor_ digivolve?!" Tai gasped.

"Whoa, what's that?" Davis wondered aloud.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digi-egg of courage to armor digivolve," Flamedramon explained. "My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak!" Monochromon roared at Flamedramon, and then charged at him.

"_Volcanic Strike!_" he bellowed. We all screamed in panic, but Flamedramon had things under control. He was swift to dodge the attack, and then flung Monochromon away from him and us.

"_Fire Rocket!_" the dragon-type Digimon cried out, and then covered himself in fire while in midair.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled. He complied, quickly striking the dark ring with the flaming attack, and de-digivolved when it was over. The light from the digi-egg went to Davis's digivice, and then it glowed and sent a small beam of light into his jacket pocket.

"Whoa, what's this?" he wondered aloud, and pulled out a D-terminal from where the light had gone.

"That's a good Monochromon," Kari soothed the large Digimon, petting him before bidding him farewell. "Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!"

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice Digimon into such an evil creature," T.K. commented as Monochromon walked away.

"Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime," Veemon grinned as he shook hand with Davis.

"Great!" Davis agreed.

"Hey guys, that armor digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai told them as we approached.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will be able to take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon agreed.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Veemon smiled brightly.

"Davis, you were really brave back there in the battle, but I noticed you broke your goggles," Tai told the cinnamon-haired boy. "And as we know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine." He handed Davis his goggles, and he put them on.

"Wow!" he breathed in awe.

"They look real cute!" Kari commented, and Davis blushed with a nervous chuckle.

"Good. The sun's going down, so now we can relax!" Patamon remarked as we looked to the setting sun.

"Why's that?" I asked, looking at Silvmon.

"Because the Digimon Emperor never attacks at night!" he grinned, relieved.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home?" Agumon pointed out.

"That's right. But I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long," the brunette agreed, and we made our way to a TV, which allowed us back into the real world. We ended up crashing on top of Yolei, Cody, and Izzy, who were apparently enjoying brownies when we came through. To Be Continued…

A/N: And there's that! I know I cut out quite a bit, but remember, this is from Shixona's POV, not any varying ones. R&R, peeps!


	2. The Digi-Team Complete

A/N: And the next episode/chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Tai groaned as he sat up.

"This is the computer room," T.K. told us, sitting up as well.

"Hey, when you guys came out of the computer, where did you come from?" Cody asked once we were all untangled.

"Where? The digital world!" Davis answered excitedly. "That place is the coolest ever! There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur-like Digimon attacks, and I jumped into action!"

"Enough! Let's go back," Yolei barked.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Cody reasoned, and I nodded in agreement.

"Don't you want to go to the digital world, Cody?" Yolei argued.

"Of course seeing those monsters would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out," he shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. It's pork surprise at my place," Tai remembered.

"Stuffed green peppers and a salad," Izzy added.

"TV dinners and a microwave," T.K. sighed.

"Tacos at my house," I smiled eagerly.

"No fair! I wanna go!" Yolei whined.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you'll get a chance," T.K. assured her as we left.

"When?!" she demanded, getting antsy. Later that night, all of us original digidestined gathered at the playground. We were just waiting for Matt to show up after his band practice.

"Here he comes!" T.K. said suddenly, and we looked to see the older blonde approaching.

"Hi Matt!" Tai and I greeted happily. I hadn't seen him in a while, so it was good to see my good friend again.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"It's been a long time! It's nice to be back," Sora smiled.

"No worries," I replied, waving my hand dismissively. "Anyway, Tai, Kari, T.K., and I have some news for you guys." We proceeded to explain about what had happened today, and what we discovered in the digital world, including about Davis and what happened with him.

"Digi-armor energize, huh?" Matt murmured curiously.

"It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before!" Tai said. "Somehow, Davis's Digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't!"

"You mean Davis, from the soccer club, went to the digital world?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" T.K. nodded. "And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices!"

"Well, if they have digivices, that means they are the new digidestined," Joe reasoned.

"That's just what I thought," Izzy nodded.

"Hmm," Tai hummed.

"One question: If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari told us.

"Well, I say we go there. And do things our way," Matt suggested.

"We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was closed," Izzy told him.

"That means…we can't help them?" the older blonde asked, sounding upset.

"I'm going back first thing tomorrow and check the computer to see if the computer has opened up again," Izzy assured us all.

"I'm going with you!" Tai declared.

"You know I'm in," I smirked.

"And so am I!" Sora chimed in.

"Mmm hmm!" T.K. and Kari hummed in agreement.

"I can't. I have an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis," Joe replied.

"Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up, and we need to practice," Matt nodded.

"Don't worry about it! Just leave everything to us," Tai assured everyone else.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us," Matt made us promise, and we smiled with nods. The next day, I walked into the computer lab room with Kari and T.K. as Davis and Sora showed up.

"How's it going, guys?" the cinnamon-haired teen asked.

"Hi everybody!" Sora greeted, and then looked at the new digivices. "Those are the new digivices? How cool!"

"That's right! Those were the ones that were released from the digi-egg when I touched it," Tai nodded. Yolei started getting antsy again, and then Davis finally was about to open the gate when we heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't you here in a while. And Sora and Izzy are here, too. Say, didn't you all graduate?" it was Mr. Fujiyama, one of Tai's teachers from when he was attending this school.

"Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?" Tai asked, his tone slightly nervous.

"I'm the new head of the computer lab," the teacher smiled.

"But what do you know about using computers?" my cousin and Sora questioned.

"Not a single thing!" Mr. Fujiyama grinned, making the pair sweat-drop.

"I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?" Tai said.

"Sure! What is it?" the teacher asked.

"I'm having problems adjusting to high school," Tai said, pushing Mr. Fujiyama out of the lab. "It's the girls. They're so much older."

"Thanks Tai. We owe you," I sighed.

"All right! Let's get going!" Izzy urged, and we transferred to the digital world. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher," Davis complained. After the new kids admired their new clothes, with some silly remarks from Sora and Kari, Izzy and Sora began to call out for Tentomon and Biyomon.

"Veemon! Where are you? Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Davis! Davis, I'm over here!" Veemon cried out, running over to us.

"Veemon!" Davis grinned.

"I've brought Patamon and his friends with me," Veemon told us, and Silvmon led the group over, reaching me first.

"Silvmon! How are you, pal?" I asked. "You feeling okay compared to yesterday?"

"Yeah, much better now that you're here," he smiled. Suddenly, there was a roar from a large Digimon, and T.K. shoved Sora and Biyomon out of the way of a Snimon's attack.

"_Spiral Twister!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Super Shocker!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_"

"_Lightning Paw!_" Gatomon punched the Snimon with a quick jab of her paw, but she was quickly knocked down by Snimon. "Without my tail ring, I don't have enough power!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll just have to armor digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready!" Veemon told Davis, but before Davis could digivolve Veemon, he fell into a pit made by Drimogemon.

"Ahh!" Davis wailed, snagging onto a rock with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Veemon called down to him.

"_Bone Boomerang!_" a Mojyamon roared, and threw his bone at Veemon, knocking him into the pit as well. Davis fell down with him, and the pair was pulled into the ground by Drimogemon. After some more fighting and arguing, we fled into the forest where Veemon and the others had come from. After a few minutes of trekking, the digivices started beeping.

"Wait up! This digivice you were so nice enough to give me is starting to make noise," Cody spoke up.

"My digivice is going off, too! There might be something nearby!" T.K. said.

"A building of some sort," Sora observed, looking at hers.

"There are no buildings around here," Biyomon frowned.

"No, just the temple," Tentomon agreed.

"Temple?" I repeated.

"Yeah, but it was shut down," Silvmon nodded.

"They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzvahs," Tentomon joked.

"Well, something in there is making the digivices go off, and I don't think it was the caterers," Sora said. We made it up to the top of the inside of the temples, where two objects were sitting on altars. "They look like digi-eggs!"

"Must be what our digivices were reacting to," Cody reasoned.

"That one has the Crest of Love on it," Sora pointed to the one on the right.

"And that one has the Crest of Knowledge!" Izzy gasped. Sora and Izzy tried to lift them, but with no results. They had Yolei and Cody try, and they managed to lift them, revealing two new Digimon.

"Ah, it feels so good to be out from underneath that stuffy rock and spread my wings!" the red bird Digimon smiled brightly, and then stood before Yolei.

"Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream," the yellow shelled Digimon complained jokingly.

"Hello, I'm Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance!" Hawkmon told Yolei.

"Uh, are you talking to me?" Yolei asked, confused.

"Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm Armadillomon, and you and I are partners," Armadillomon said to Cody.

"Oh! Well…" the young boy uttered, seeming concerned. The two newbies needed some convincing, but eventually, they realized they could do this. The digi-eggs glowed, and Hawkmon spoke up.

"I beg your pardon, but in order for us to digivolve, you must say 'Digi-armor Energize,'" he informed the pair.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" they shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of love!"

"I am an armor Digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digi-egg of love to armor digivolve. I use my 'Tempest Wing' attack to defeat my enemies," Halsemon said.

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of power!"

"I, too, am an armor Digimon. As Armadillomon, I used the digi-egg of knowledge to armor digivolve," Digmon said. "Now what do you say we find the others?" he suggested, and we left as quickly as we could to find Davis and Veemon and save them. Suddenly, Halsemon shot into the canyon with Yolei and me riding on him, Silvmon flying alongside us.

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon shouted, destroying a dark ring that was about to be used on Veemon.

"Davis! Hold on, we're coming!" Yolei yelled to him, and I jumped down from Halsemon's back to land a little roughly on the ground below.

"Save Veemon!" Davis called back, but then Digmon burst through the rock wall, saving Veemon.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," Digmon joked.

"You could have knocked!" Veemon smiled. Yolei managed to get Davis his digivice back, and then Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon. The new Digimon destroyed the dark rings on Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon, but when we looked for the Digimon Emperor, he was gone. After some talking with the new Digimon, we left to the real world, crashing into the computer lab.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked, coming in.

"Please don't ask," we grumbled.

"Whoa, the new Digimon all returned to their in-training forms!" my older cousin gasped. We all looked at our Digimon, and I was ecstatic to see that Silvmon had come into the real world with us, along with Patamon and Gatomon. Now to hopefully defeat the Digimon Emperor soon. To Be Continued…

A/N: And another one complete! R&R, peeps!


	3. A New Digitude

A/N: And now for another chapter/episode! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure 02, Shixona

Chapter 3

We were making our way to the computer lab, where our Digimon were all waiting for us. Davis had just cracked open the door when Demiveemon's little voice piped up.

"Smells like Davis!" he said, sniffing.

"Are you saying I stink?" Davis asked, opening the door wider.

"It is Davis!" Demiveemon cheered, leaping into Davis's arms. Silvmon jumped into my arms as well, giving his signature purring sound to show how happy he was.

"Demiveemon! Did you guys have a good day at school?" Davis asked.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"And Cody, too!" Upamon added.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over!" Kari assured them.

"I heard someone now!" I warned, and then we looked to see Yolei running over with a convenience store bag in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I brought goodies from my family's convenience store."

"Good idea!" I told her with a smile. "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits!"

"If my family owned a convenience store, I'd eat candy all day until my teeth fell out!" Davis grinned.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for everything I eat, even when I work there," Yolei shrugged. "But, the job comes with a great pension plan!"

"Huh?" Davis uttered, confused. I watched the Digimon as they examined the bag.

"What is it?" Demiveemon wondered aloud, looking at the goodies in the bag.

"Can we eat it? I'm starving!" Poromon whined.

"Of course you can, watch me!" Patamon assured them, and picked up some juice and began to drink it.

"The buffet is now open!" Upamon declared, diving into the bag. Silvmon pulled out some chocolate and a juice pouch for himself. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life! All two days of it!"

"Me too!" Demiveemon agreed, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Oh it's hot!" Poromon suddenly squealed, fluttering about the room. "Hot! Hot!" He suddenly crashed into the others, and they started laughing as Gatomon watched with a deadpan look on her face.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this," she muttered.

"Let's see if the gate's open!" Davis suggested.

"It's open!" Yolei answered after checking.

"Great! Let's go to the digital world!" the cinnamon-haired teen grinned.

"Wait a minute, guys! We can't go yet. We have to wait for Cody," I reminded them.

"Cody? What's taking him so long?" Davis grumbled.

"He's still in the lunch room," Yolei told us. "Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times!"

"Does he know we're waiting? He's holding us up!" Davis whined.

"Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?" Yolei suggested.

"Yeah! Let's see what's on!" Kari agreed. We watched some broadcast about that up-and-rising star genius boy, Ken Ichijouji, which I scoffed at. Really, you'd think some people would think kids who saved the world were more impressive. Then Cody arrived, and we left for the digital world.

"Whoa! You guys are back to normal!" Cody gasped when we saw the three new Digimon.

"Yeah, we change back when we return," Armadillomon explained. Then our digivices started beeping.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed.

"What's this?" Kari wondered aloud.

"Another digi-egg!" Cody answered.

"Where is it?" Veemon asked eagerly.

"The digivice says it's not far from here!" the young boy replied.

"More digi-eggs? We already have ours," Davis frowned.

"Whose are they?" Yolei wondered aloud.

"We'll never know until we look," I pointed out, and Silvmon nodded. We began to walk through the forest to where the digi-eggs were, when suddenly, we heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" the Digimon Emperor demanded, and we glared at him.

"Watch out!" Yolei warned.

"I'll finish you! Once and for all!" Davis declared, and ran at him, but passed right through, falling to the ground.

"It's just an illusion! He's not really there!" T.K. gasped.

"What are you doing, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is, a movie theatre?" he barked.

"What's he talking about?" Cody wondered, bewildered.

"We both know normal kids aren't allowed in the digital world. Only the digidestined are!" he declared.

"We are the digidestined, wonder boy!" Davis snapped.

"You're wrong! That's physically impossible!" he growled.

"Why is that impossible?" I frowned, quirking a brow at him.

"Yeah! Why can't we be?" Kari agreed.

"It's simple," he smirked. "Based on the laws of physics, I have determined only perfect human beings can be digidestined. And of course, I am the only perfect human being."

"Oh no!" I gasped as a Tyrannomon appeared.

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong! You are hereby ordered to evacuate the premises without further notice!" he barked.

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing once!" Davis said.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" T.K. yelled at him.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, GET OUT!" the Digimon Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei retorted.

"Why does everybody question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a big production? Get 'em, Tyrannomon!" he yelled, and then the Tyrannomon growled.

"_Blaze Blast!_" he roared, shooting a large fireball at us.

"Is that all you've got?" Davis taunted.

"Are you ready for me, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of courage!"

"See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks, while I keep coming up with new ones," the Digimon Emperor sneered.

"I've had enough of your babbling! Let's get to it!" Davis yelled.

"Fine, have it your way!" he growled, and the Flamedramon charged up his attack.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted, shooting a fireball at Tyrannomon. The giant red Digimon merely blocked it with his tail, making the Digimon Emperor laugh.

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked his partner, and she nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" she shouted.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of love!"

"_Blaze Blast!_" the Tyrannomon roared.

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon countered, but it barely did anything.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?" the Digimon Emperor taunted, and then four more Tyrannomon appeared.

"How'd he do that?" Davis yelped.

"The more, the merrier!" he cackled.

"There are five of them!" Yolei exclaimed, shaking slightly.

"Ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked his partner.

"Ready when you are!" Armadillomon nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody shouted.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of power!"

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Silvmon demanded of the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon and Gatomon chimed in.

"As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you three are useless. I might as well destroy you three, first!" the Digimon Emperor declared, making Kari and me gasp in horror.

"Leave them alone!" T.K. yelled, but then one of the Tyrannomon attacked them, knocking them into a tree.

"I thought that cats were always supposed to land on their feet!" Patamon grumbled.

"Oh shut up," Gatomon snapped, but then they all three screamed as Tyrannomon tried to attack again. But Digmon appeared from the ground underneath the Blaze Blast attack.

"Hello boys! I think you've got some cavities that need filling!" Digmon laughed.

"That's not fair!" Davis shouted.

"Remember what they say: it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose," the Digimon Emperor cackled.

"We don't stand a chance like this! We've got to go and try to find the other digi-eggs!" Cody yelled.

"But we don't know who it belongs to!" Yolei argued.

"It doesn't matter! It's worth a try!" Davis pointed out as Cody ran to find the eggs.

"I'm getting something! This way!" the young boy yelled to Kari, T.K., and me.

"Gatomon, let's go look for the other digi-eggs!" Kari called to the feline Digimon.

"Patamon, come this way!" T.K. yelled to his partner.

"Silvmon! Let's go!" I shouted. Digmon distracted the Tyrannomon as the three Digimon fled.

"Open wide! Good!" Digmon teased.

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Fire Rocket!_"

"_Gold Rush!_"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the Digimon Emperor yelled after us, but before the Tyrannomon he was on could come after us, Flamedramon blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked. "You'll have to get through me first to get to them."

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon yelled, shooting a Boom Bubble attack at one, but it was barely anything.

"Patamon, it's no use! Run!" Silvmon snapped at him, and the three quickly continued to follow us.

"Let's hide in that cave," Cody suggested, and we quickly ran in, trying to catch our breath once we gone in far enough to not be seen easily.

"Huh? What are those?" I wondered aloud, seeing three lights in the back of the cave.

"Digi-eggs!" Kari gasped.

"Great! What do we do now? Wait around for new kids to come along so new Digimon will be born?" T.K. exclaimed, exasperated.

"But there aren't any digidestined left!" Kari pointed out.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" I questioned, pointing at the three digi-eggs.

"One of them is the Crest of Light," my cousin murmured in surprise.

"Huh?" T.K. uttered, surprised as well.

"And the second has to Crest of Hope!" Kari smiled brightly. "Wow, come on!"

"Hey, the third one has the Crest of Purity!" I grinned. The digi-egg of purity had black fur covering it, with ankle and wrist cuffs on the front and a helmet on top. The Crest of Purity was easily visible through the fur of the digi-egg.

"You're right!" T.K. nodded, smiling.

"Then these digi-eggs belong to the three of you!" Gatomon realized.

"Pick them up, you guys!" Patamon urged.

"Yeah, but…" T.K. tried to argue.

"If you don't try, you'll never know!" Silvmon pointed out validly.

"But we've already got our Digimon!" Kari protested.

"Just do it!" Silvmon barked.

"Silvmon's right!" I nodded, and we approached the three digi-eggs, but then our digivices began to glow. We pulled them out, and they changed into the new models that Davis, Yolei, and Cody have. T.K.'s was green, Kari's was pink, and mine was silver.

"These are the same digivices that the new kids have!" Kari gasped.

"Yeah," T.K. nodded, and we picked up the digi-eggs.

"Wow, it's light!" Kari commented.

"I'm stronger than I thought!" T.K. remarked, and then we activated the digi-eggs.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Silvmon, armor digivolve to…Puredramon! The Lone Wolf of Purity!" Puredramon was a large black wolf Digimon with white dragon wings and plated silver armor that wrapped around his waist, neck, and wolf tail, and white cuffs on his ankles and wrists, as well as a matching face guard on his muzzle. He stood almost eight feet tall if you measured up to his head. His eyes were still that familiar pure silver that had no visible pupils, and the Crest of Purity shone on his face guard.

"Gatomon, Patamon, and Silvmon were able to armor-digivolve!" Cody gasped.

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful! But the best part is now that you can fly, we don't have to walk everywhere!" Kari told Nefertimon.

"Well, don't get too excited. These wings aren't broken in yet," Nefertimon joked, and Kari giggled.

"T.K.!" Pegasusmon said cheerfully.

"All right! My very own armor Digimon!" T.K. grinned.

"How's it feel, pal?" I asked Puredramon.

"Different, but in a good way," he replied. Then we took off, riding on the backs of our new armor Digimon.

"Davis, we're here!" Cody shouted as we flew over to them.

"Huh? Cody?" Yolei yelped as she saw us all.

"That's Pegasusmon! He's one wild horse! When he attacks with his Star Shower, his enemies will be blasted into outer space," Armadillomon said.

"That's Nefertimon! She's a flying, fighting machine with nine lives. And, she's quite a shot when throwing those Rosetta Stones of hers!" Veemon told them.

"And that's Puredramon! He's a force to be reckoned with, so don't make him mad, or else his Draco Howl attack will deafen you!" Hawkmon added. The Tyrannomon all attacked with Blaze Blast, but we quickly dodged.

"_Golden Noose!_" our Digimon yelled, and their cuffs and gauntlets shone with golden light as they ensnared the Tyrannomon with golden light.

"_Star Shower!_"

"_Rosetta Stone!_"

"_Draco Howl!_"

The attacks broke the dark rings on the Tyrannomon, and then they returned to normal.

"Wow! Their dark rings disappeared!" Yolei gasped, and then the Tyrannomon left into the sunset.

"I want to get a picture of this for my computer scrapbook," Kari said, taking a few pictures. Back in the computer lab, Kari was looking through the pictures she had taken. "These pictures turn out great! Except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh, I forgot. They always have red eyes!"

"I'm so mad! Just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor!" Davis growled. Silvmon nodded fervently, making me laugh lightly and gently pat his head.

"You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you, T.K.?" Kari asked the blonde, making Davis scowl.

"I'm not sure, Kari, but we'll give it our best shot!" T.K. replied. "But, we've never faced an enemy that was human before! How do we fight him?"

"Actually, T.K. brings up a very interesting point we should all consider," Cody piped up.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's that?" Davis demanded.

"He means we have to fight differently," Kari answered for the short boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei asked her.

"If we could find out his human identity, we could fight him from this side, where his powers aren't as strong," Cody told Yolei.

"What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor?" Davis questioned sarcastically.

"Hmm…" T.K. and Patamon hummed, thinking.

"Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Cody," Yolei assured the younger boy.

"Yeah, just let us older kids handle it!" Davis grinned. To be continued…

A/N: Finally got this one posted! What do you guys think of Puredramon? Pretty neat, eh? R&R, peeps!


End file.
